This invention relates generally to building columns, and more particularly to a novel concrete column form for both on-site and factory casting of both straight and tapered concrete building columns.
In designing and building both residential and commercial structures, many architects incorporate decorative building columns to form the facade or entryway of such structures. Both rigid, reusable and disposable forms are well-known and currently available to construct such columns. Applicant is aware of the following U.S. patents which describe some of these similar well-known structures:
U.S. Pat. No. 881,183 to Guyer PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,398,412 to Barkschat PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,093,346 to Badt
Applicant is also aware of the disposable rigid column forms formed of a length of spiral-wound metal strip welded or otherwise seam connected along mating edges of the spiral wrapping and used to cast form the desired concrete column in place, after which the form is destroyed during removal.
The present invention provides an inexpensive, easily storable and reusable column form adapted to cast virtually any length concrete column and to also cast such columns having a curvilinear surface, circular, oval or irregular in cross section, and either cylindrical or tapered.